


Happy Birthday

by KidaCakes



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, It was supposed to be just smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Swearing, There needs to be more gross old men fics, They're old men, Why are there feels in my smut?, stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaCakes/pseuds/KidaCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stan’s birthday. Rick helps him celebrate it. </p><p>For all the gross, old men sinners out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Stanchez. 
> 
> I got two other stories that I need to work on but the idea of "what do they do for each other on their birthdays?" Popped into my head. It wouldn't leave.

“I l-look fucking ridiculous, L-Lee! You can't seriously expect me to come out wearing this, c-can you?” The disembodied voice of Rick Sanchez griped from the bathroom. 

Stan rolled his eyes as the crude genius complained. “I did _your_ thing for _your_ birthday and at least _you_ won't be losing any limbs for doing my thing!” 

“We got it reattached! Y-y-you big baby, Lee.” There was a loud sigh from the bathroom. “Fiiiiine, I'll do th-the thing for you..”

Stan was about to iterate something along the lines about the pot calling the kettle black but it got caught in his throat. Rick finally come out of the bathroom, fidgeting a bit where he stood in the doorway. To Stan, he looked amazing and delicious and ravishing.

Rick whole signature look - white lab coat, cyan sweater, brown pants - was gone. The outfit he currently donned reminded him of his Flesh Curtains days. A black leather collar with a gold D-ring, a tight cyan colored tank top, skull belt buckle wrapped around his narrow waist, even clunky black leather boots. There was a lot similar to what he wore back then but a few things were definitely different. Like the skirt. It was a short pleated, plaid skirt that had colors that complimented his top. Black stocking that went to the top of his thighs; his long legs encased in the silky material.

Rick has worn a lot of things in his life ranging from sexy to kinky to disturbing. Sometimes a mixture of the three. Though, this time, it was different. He couldn't remember wearing a skirt, though, there was a lot of times that he had blacked out from drugs and alcohol he couldn't account for. Boy, those were fun. This time he would be completely, okay, decently sober. And with Lee. In a skirt. 

Rick was not one to be shy or embarrassed about anything. So he wasn't. It was just a hot today and he got burnt a bit on his face, mostly his cheeks. Yeah, that's it. Anyone that said different was going to have their atoms split or get Cronenberg’d. 

_It's nice to see Rick shy about something for once. Who knew it'd be something as simple as cross dressing._ Stan thought as he watched Rick fidget, scowl, and blush while trying not to blush. He smiled wide, leaning back on his arms as he continued to drink in the sight of the other man. 

Rick looked at Lee, seeing his stupid happy smile, and scowled more. The room was getting warmer despite it being a relatively cool night. Or that's what Rick would blame for his face getting hotter. 

“Wh-whaat are you smiling about, hu-uurrrg-h, Lee?” Rick folded his arms over his chest, jutting his hip to the side as he did. 

Stan only smiled wider, moving one of the hands holding him up to pat his lap, still dressed in his Mr. Mystery suit. “Just how hot you are, s’all.” 

Rick pursed his lips together for a moment before grunting, making his way over to Lee. “Well, Leeee, I'm al-always hot. It's me, Lee. Y-y-you think I look better as a, as a female?” His voice held its usual arrogance and condescending tone but Stan could hear the little warble of insecurity behind the question. The years they spent apart not changing the tell of the other man, no matter how minute it was. 

Once Rick was within reach, Stan pulled the slender man down to straddle his lap, sitting upright now. His large hands roamed over lanky arms, slim sides, sloping shoulders, up a delicate neck, until they cupped the other's face. One thumb brushed over a still heated cheek, expressing all the affection and emotion he could in just the action since they were both emotionally constipated, old men. Words had a way of deceiving everyone, even yourself, while actions had a way of conveying the truth that you otherwise would hide. It worked for them. Even if no one else got it, they did.

Rick sighed and leaned against the other's hand, his eyes closing for a moment before opening halfway, screaming “bedroom eyes” in bright neon letters. Stan was more than ready to have Rick literally screaming soon enough. But, he decided he'd tease him a bit more. Leaning up and capturing Rick’s lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back, a dumb grin on his face. 

“Nah, babe, you'd make an ugly girl. This is just for my birthday.” Stan leaned up again, kissing Rick again, this time full of passion and desire.

The thinner man groaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around the other, long fingers threading through gray hair. Stan licked and nipped at Rick’s lower lip until he groaned again, allowing him to slide his tongue into the other's mouth. Their tongues slid against each other's feeling, tasting, battling for the upper hand. Rick tasted of liquor and something akin to licking a battery that left Stan’s tongue tingly. Stan tasted of toffee peanuts and Pitt Cola, sweet and salty. 

Stan’s hands had moved from Rick’s face down to his hips, gripping them tightly, forcing the man on top to start moving them. Rick could feel the straining bulge as he ground down against it, his own growing need making the skirt lift slightly. They broke apart for air, Stan quickly moving to nip at the other's neck under the collar, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a mark. Rick tilted his head to the side, offering more access to skin for his lover to mark, biting his already swollen lip to stifle a needy whimper.

“F-Fuck, Lee..”

The other let out a rumbling chuckle against heated skin, nipping harder before letting his tongue soothe the new bite. Purple was already starting to bloom along Rick’s neck and shoulder as he continued his onslaught. His hands moving back to grip the slender man's ass, pulling him closer before grinding up, pressing against his ass from below as well. 

Fingers gripped and tugged gray hair, wanting more, needing more, trying to convey it in action rather than words. Stan got the message and moved down further, using one hand to push the tank top up before going back to knead Rick’s ass. He trailed sloppy kisses down the other's chest before reaching one already pert nub. Tongue tip swirling around the areola teasingly until Rick let out an impatient groan and tugged Stan’s hair, finally letting his tongue swipe over the nipple with a slight chuckle. A few more licks before he got that impatient hair tug again, taking the hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. All the while, Rick’s hips were rolling back and forth, against Stan’s clothed cock and back into those large, groping hands. 

Rick was iffy on foreplay. In the case of bondage and BDSM, the foreplay was one of the best parts about the whole thing. Everything else was, metaphorically, torture. But with Lee, the torture was sweet. So sweet it hurt in the best ways. Lee knew just when and where to give pain and when to give gentle, teasing touches to set Rick’s nerves ablaze. Yet Rick was still an impatient bastard and made it known.

“Leee, c-c’mon.. just hurry, just hurry it up..” He did not whimper, he just had a tickle in his throat. Rick’s long fingers tugged more, nails scraping lightly against Lee's scalp. 

Stan was in the middle of giving Rick’s other nipple the same attention when he heard the not-begging plea. He pulled back and looked up at the other man, a strand of saliva connecting the two breaking as he did. 

_Fuck. He looks so **good**. I wanna devour him._ Stan thought in lustful awe. 

Rick’s face was red, the flush going down his hickey covered neck, spreading out over his upper chest where his tank top was bunched up. His eyes were glossy with pupils blown out, a layer of eyeliner making them stand out more. Lips slick and swollen and red, ready to be kissed and ravished again. Everything about the other man screamed sex and need and want. Stan’s eyes traveled south, taking in the hard, saliva coated nipples, slightly swollen now from his attention. Past the navel, noting in the back of his mind that the graying blue treasure trail was gone, his gaze went down to the belt and stopped at the skirt. Stan smirked at seeing the skirt tented, the fabric bobbing and rustling with each twitch and throb of Rick’s cock. 

One hand left Rick’s ass to slide over his side, moving to his chest to tweak a nipple causing the man to hiss and groan, hips rocking involuntarily. The reaction was delicious so Stan did the same to the other nipple, eliciting the same reaction again, but the groan was tapered off with a needy whimper. Stan’s cock twitched in response, pressing up against Rick’s firm ass. The other hand, that had still been kneading, moved under the skirt to feel bare skin. Stan raised an eyebrow at the other man before he felt it. A thin strip of lacy fabric at the top of Rick’s hip, extending to to his just above his ass where another strip of fabric, went down. Stan’s thick fingers followed the strip until he felt the cleft of Rick’s ass, the fabric snuggly buried between full cheeks. 

If it was possible, Rick’s face visibly went a few shades darker as he felt Lee’s fingers discovering the lacy thong he was wearing. He knew Lee would find, see it, touch it, but still. For fucks sake, he felt like a blushing bride around the other man! They've fucked before, that wasn't new. The fucked decades ago too. They've both had sex with others, Rick having had sex with aliens and shit like that as well as humans. This wasn't anything they hadn't done before. 

_It's because its **him**. Sex was sex before. Didn't matter as long as it felt good. Now, now everything matters. Everything feels better. It's like trying everything for the first time again. It's because I lo--_ Rick’s thoughts skidded to a halt as he felt thick fingers spreading his ass cheeks apart, exposing his hole that only had a thin piece of silken material protecting it. More fingers moved and rubbed over his hole, over the thin material, teasing. 

Rick let out a choked whimper and bent down, burying his face in the crook of Stan’s neck, having pushed the collar of the dress shirt and jacket away with his face. His hands let go of Stan’s hair to grip his shoulders, his body trembling a bit. He was wiggling his hips, alternating between trying to get away from those prodding fingers to pushing back against them in need. 

Stan chuckled again, Rick could feel it reverberate in the other's broad chest, feel it reach his own body that made a shiver go up his spine. Stan turned his head to kiss under the other's jaw before making his way up to his ear, kissing and nibbling on the lobe. 

“Such a naughty boy, or should I say girl, wearing such slutty underwear. I bet you like it right there, pressed against your needy hole. You're already twitching against my fingertips, babe. You want my cock in you that bad?” Stan’s deep, low voice went from Rick’s ear straight to his already aching cock, trapped by the thong. The lacy material was lifted away from his body as his cock tried to get free, precum leaking through the gaps to rub over the inside of the skirt where it bobbed.

He groaned against Stan’s skin, licking it, kissing it, his mouth begging in actions rather than words. His hips rolled forward to press against Stan’s stomach, showing how hard he was before pushing back against those sinful fingers. 

Stan used one hand to keep Rick spread open and still have a finger teasing him, pressing the silky material against his twitching hole, never entering but applying just enough pressure to where he could have. His now free hand traveled around to slide fingers against his lover's trapped erection, the lacy material letting him feel just the briefest bits of heated flesh up to the wet spot against the head. He tapped it with one finger, the precum sticking to the digit. Rick could only whimper and buck his hips, his body needing more contact than Stan was giving him. 

“You're already wet, babe. Your thong is getting soaked. Heh, soaked panties just like a girl. Are you my little bitch in heat, baby?” Stan all but purred into Rick’s ear, his tongue swiping the edge of his earlobe before biting it.

Stan wasn't really one to degrade his lovers. He was more of a gentle, love making kind of guy. With Rick, it was different. It was usually raw need and primal and rough. There were times for gentleness but usually just before or after. He knew Rick loved being in charge of what they did but sometimes he craved to be dominated and mistreated. This was one of those times. And Rick really did love it.

The lanky genius shuddered against the man of mystery, another dribble of precum soaking through his thong to coat Stan’s finger as if in response. It was getting harder to think, to breathe. Rick moved away from Stan’s neck, panting just a few inches from his face.

“Y-yes…” He breathed out, not looking Stan in the eyes but looking down to his skirt, seeing the lump of Stan’s hand as it moved, feeling his finger make circles around the tip of his caged cock. 

Stan smirked and pressed his finger harder against Rick’s twitching hole, nearly pushing the fabric into it before pulling back slightly. Rubbing the puckered ring in a slow caress that had Rick mewling in need. His other hand still had one finger rubbing over his soaked head while the others wrapped around the clothed shaft, giving it a few teasing strokes.

“Yes what?”

“..Yes, I'm your little bi-bitch in heat…” 

Stan’s smirk grew before he pulled his hand away from Rick’s ass, much to the other male's dismay. 

“That's right, baby, you're my little bitch tonight. Now, get my fingers nice and wet so I can play with your little hole properly.”

Stan had brought his hand up to Rick’s face, holding three, thick fingers up. The man hesitated before complying, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out, dragging it over the fingers in front of him. He licked them for a few moments before taking them into his mouth, sucking on them, making loud, lewd noises as he did. His tongue swirling around and in between each finger, trying to coat them as much as he could with his spit. Stan watched him lick and suck, groaning low in his throat at the feeling.

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out with a wet, obscene pop, spit dripping off the digits. “Good bitch.” He moved his hand back under the skirt, moving the thong to the side to press one slick digit against the opening. 

“You want it, baby?” Stan got an eager nod and a push back against his finger in response. “You gotta beg. Use your words. Tell Daddy how much you want it.” Stan’s smirk reappeared on his face.

Rick looked up, meeting Stan’s eyes with his own wide lustful ones. His face was flushed already but his cheeks took on a pinker hue at the other's words. He had done names and titles before but not with him. Not even when the other was dominant in the past. It was embarrassing and arousing all at once.

“F-fuck.. Please, D-Daddy.. finger me. I need to feel you inside me. I need it. I need you. Stretch my ass-pussy out so I can take your big cock, Daddy!” Rick had started in a soft whimper and ended in a needy cry, pressing back hard against the finger teasing his entrance.

It seemed his begging worked because Stan let his finger push into the twitching orifice, Rick giving a grateful moan. Stan started a slow yet firm pace, twisting his finger inside the other man as he searched around. After a few moments, Rick let out a cry and Stan knew he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. He started pumping his finger in harder, hitting Rick’s prostate each time before sliding in another thick finger, scissoring, stretching.

Rick was a mess now. Drool was dripping from his lip as he cried out with each hit to his prostate, groaning as Stan started to stretch him. Words tumbled from his lips that he didn't really know what he was saying but whatever he was seemed to please Stan. The larger male murmuring degrading words in a low, affectionate tone that had Rick’s mind reeling along with the pleasure.

A third finger made its way into Rick, stretching him even wider. Pumping in and out, twisting and spreading him. It made Rick feel like it was too much and not enough. It was maddening. 

Trembling fingers reached for Stan’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Those long fingers so deft and precise when he was working now bumbling and slow with desire. Eventually, the last button was undone and the shirt was pushed open. A white undershirt was exposed much to Rick’s chagrin. He just wanted to touch the other, dammit! A growl and the undershirt was pulled out and up, hands now against skin. Fingers slid over chest hair, down to the other's stomach and up again.

Stan couldn't help but chuckle at Rick’s eagerness, so fueled by lust. He gave a few more thrusts of his fingers into his lover before pulling them out.

“On your knees, baby. Time to get Daddy's cock ready now.” Stan had moved Rick’s hands away from him, giving him one more kiss before he got on his knees between Stan’s legs.

Rick felt the loss of Stan’s fingers but at his command his cock twitched in eager response. Fumbling with the belt buckle in his rush, he got it open and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper. While Rick worked on his pants, Stan shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on a chair off to the side, followed by his shirt and undershirt. He looked down as Rick finally got his pants opened and was pulling them down along with his boxers, all the way off and tossing them behind him, not caring where they ended up. 

Stan’s cock was thick. Definitely thick and was an impressive length too. It stood at attention now freed and just was begging to be taking into a nice, hot hole. Rick was more than willing to oblige. 

Hands slid up Stan’s inner thighs, spreading them wider, before one wrapped around the thick shaft, pulling down the foreskin to expose the precum slicked head. More drool pooled into Rick’s mouth and he swallowed hard before leaning in, pressing his lips against the heated flesh. He kissed up the length until he reached the head, licking across the tip before taking it into his mouth. Thick fingers carded through faded blue hair as he sucked, moaning around the cock in his mouth. The hand wrapped around the shaft began to pump up and down slowly as he sucked and licked the head, tongue even delving between cock and foreskin. 

Stan hummed in pleasure, watching the other man give worship to his cock. It was intoxicating to watch and more so to feel it. His fingers ran through Rick’s hair before gripping the locks tight, making the other whimper around his dick. He began moving the other's head, making him take more of his cock in. Soon he set a steady pace, even thrusting into the sucking mouth. Rick relaxed his jaw and moved his hand off Stan’s cock, both hands rubbing along the other's thighs as he let him fuck his mouth. Spit dripped down the length of his cock, wet sloppy flesh against flesh sounds filled the room along with a mixture of groans and grunts.

“Fuck, baby, you're such a good cocksucker. Daddy loves fucking your hot mouth. Gonna fill your tight ass with this cock, nnngh, soon..” Stan was moving Rick’s head faster, pushing deeper into the wet cavern until it hit the back of the other's throat.

Rick’s eyes stung a bit with tears, trying to control his gag reflex. He didn't pull away even when Stan started ramming into the back of his throat harder, more urgent. When he thought he couldn't handle it anymore, his head was pulled away, his mouth making a wet pop and thick strands of saliva connecting it to the other's cock.

“Take off your boots. Get on the bed. Ass up, slut.” Stan growled out, releasing his hold on Rick’s hair.   
Rick was panting and coughed, his throat and jaw sore. Yet he eagerly complied, sitting back on his ass to pull off his boots, tossing them before climbing onto the bed. He moved to the middle of the bed, laying his head down on his folded arms as he raised his skirt-clad ass up. He even spread his legs wider, the tops of his thighs that weren't encased in stocking showing and just a glimpse of the swells of his ass. 

Stan drunk in the work of art that was his lover. So eager, so lustful, so damn _sexy_. He toed off his socks as he grabbed a tube of lube from their bedside table drawer. Spit was decent, and it was hot watching Rick suck his fingers and cock, but dried quickly. He didn't want to hurt the other too badly. 

He got behind Rick’s upturn ass, hands sliding over silk stockings, from his feet all the way to under his skirt. Groping the flesh of his ass before flipping the skirt up to finally get a view. And what a view it was. The thong was black, the waistband an inch of lace wide, the cord solid and going down right between the two fair globes. Stan leaned down to nip and kiss one cheek, making the other shudder and whine. Hips pushed back against Stan’s face as he continued, now leaving bruising marks. 

Stan backed up and used his large hands to spread Rick’s ass once again, seeing the thin strip of satin wedged there, not even covering the twitching orifice completely. Stan gave a soft laugh as he noticed that there wasn't any hair. He decided to run a hand between Rick’s legs, bypassing cock and balls to feel his pelvic area. Smooth too. His other hand was feeling along one leg again, noting a distinct lack of hair pushing through the material.

“Heh, so smooth baby. Did you shave just for Daddy? Huh? You wanted to be all smooth for Daddy, such a sweet little slut.” He couldn't resist teasing the other just a bit. His hands now back on that ass, moving the thong out of the way.

Rick could die right then and there. It was a weird idea he got into his head to shave. He didn't like the feeling of the hair poking through the thong or his stockings. Since he was at it he figured he might as well shave elsewhere too. The smooth feeling was wonderful. Now, he was mortified. That mortification added to his arousal, making his body hotter, already a thin sheen of sweat forming on his skin. 

“D-Does Daddy like it?” 

“Oh yeah, baby, Daddy loves it. Loves it so much that he's gonna give you a reward.” Stan murmured out before squeezing the flesh in his hands hard.

Rick groaned and arched slightly at the squeeze. Before he could ask what the reward was his eyes widened and he squealed (he wouldn't admit to making such a sound later) as he felt it. A hot, wet wriggling tongue against his asshole. It lapped over the ring a few time, flat broad strokes of the tongue, before the tip circled around teasingly. It moved so painfully slow that Rick thought from anticipation before the tongue thrusted into him. 

He spread the other's ass wider as he rimmed him, plunging his tongue into the tight, constricting depths. He was sure glad that Rick showered beforehand and so thoroughly, the only taste he could pick up was sweat and the faintest hint of soap. Stan kept up the attack, pushing as far as his tongue could go in before pulling back to the tip, repeating it over and over again. 

“Fuuuck! DADDY! F-fucking feels so goOOOood! Ahh, shiiit! I love it when you, when you eat my ass-pussy out, Daddy!” Rick cried and moaned out, his hands now gripping the blankets as his face was almost buried in them. 

His whole body was trembling, every nerve was on fire, every touch sending shocks through his system. He couldn't feel any of his previous embarrassments, they seemed so minor and insignificant, all he could feel was pleasure. The coil of lust in the pit of stomach started to tighten, his toes trying to curl as he felt he was close already. He didn't even have Lee's dick in him yet or even a hand stroking his cock. 

_What am I? Fuckin’ 14?_ Rick internally berated himself. It probably would kill him if he came from just foreplay alone. Foreplay that wasn't even _trying_ to get him to cum. 

Stan finally, to Rick’s relief and loss, pulled his tongue out of his ass with a slurping noise. He smacked his lips like he just ate the tastiest goddamn thing in the Multiverse. Rick had to fight to keep from cumming from that alone. 

Stan sat back on his legs, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth to get rid of the saliva that had smeared around. He only pulled back because he could sense Rick was going to cum. He wasn't very good at hiding his tells. He was too blunt of a person and his body was so honest during sex. He rubbed his legs gently, stroking up his thighs, massaging his firm globes before going back down. Giving Rick a chance to calm himself.

“I'm glad you enjoyed your reward, baby,” Stan’s voice was gruff from his pent up need to plow into the body before him. But he held back, barely. “Gotta make sure your sweet pussy is ready for Daddy's fat cock.” 

He could hear Rick’s needy whimper, such a rare exquisite sound, he wanted to hear more. He grabbed the tube of lube, popping the top, letting the viscous liquid coating three of his thick fingers. Stan let his index finger tease the already twitching hole of his lover, listening to his slight intake of air, before shoving it in to the last knuckle. The long, mewling noise and the back arching had Stan quickly pumping in the digit before adding another in rapid succession. A few stretching motions of the two fingers and a third one was added. 

“For fuck’s sake! J-just fuck me already!” Rick cried out, at the end of his rope now. He added a mumbled, whiny “Daddy” in hopes to get the other to finally just to get on with it.

 _Even on my birthday, Rick’s still calling the shots._ Stan thought, amused and aroused. “Okay baby, ya got it.”

Stan pulled his fingers out with a slurp, pouring some more lube onto his rock hard erection, before placing the blunt tip at Rick’s entrance. He tossed the tube back on the bedside table, giving a few pumps to his cock to spread the lube around, before finally pushing in. The head popped in with some resistance, despite his thorough stretching. It was a tight, hot velvety vice on Stan’s cock and he just wanted to slam home and plow the other until he couldn't walk for a week. He refrained, letting the other get used to the wide stretching before sinking in slowly. Inch after inch.

Rick bit his lip hard as he finally, _finally_ fucking entered him. God damn time, too. There was a burning from being stretched wide. No matter how well he's prepared beforehand or how often they do it, Stan still was fucking huge. It hurt in the most delicious of ways but he was thankful that Stan took the time to ease into him. Rick just laid there, panting hard, fisting the bedsheets. The occasional grunt or whimper or gasp escaping him until Stan’s hips met his ass. He was fucking _**full**_. 

A few moments passed before Stan withdrew to the tip, slowly sliding back in, building a drawn out pace to accommodate the other. When Rick’s noises changed to a more desperate tone, narrow hips pushing back to meet thrusts, the pace quickened. Flesh slapped against flesh, sloppy slurping noises, and the grunting and moaning from the two men filled the room. Stan’s hands gripped the hips in front of him, starting to slam harder into Rick, pivoting and moving his own to hit inside him at different angles. Searching for something.

“OH MY FUCK! DADDY!” 

There it was.

Stan kept that angle, pistoning in and out quickly, sweat dripping from his face and covering his body. His cock ramming Rick’s prostate with almost every thrust. The latter screaming into the bed and shaking under him. Pleasure exploding like bombs going off inside his body. His cries ranged from a mantra of “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy” to broken swearing to incomprehensible babbling to just raw carnal cries of passion. 

“F-fuck, baby, so good. Gonna cum soon.. Shit. Daddy's gonna fill your, nngh, sweet pussy up. Tell Daddy you want it, baby.” Stan had managed to growl out, leaning over Rick’s lean body to pant in his ear, punctuating it with grunts. 

“Daaaaaddy cum in me! C-c-cum ahh fuck! Cum in my pussy, DaaAAAADDY!” Rick had reached his own release by the end of his plea. His untouched, trapped cock throbbing hard. His seed spilling into his lacy thong only to have it ooze out through the little holes in the material and spatter onto the bed below. 

The convulsing cavern, the intense heat, all the foreplay, and Rick’s cry as he came sent Stan chasing his own release. He thrusted a handful of times more before slamming as deep as he could. His cock swelling inside the other, his balls drawing up, before spurt after spurt of thick, ropy cum filled Rick. He growled low in his throat as fingers dug into Rick’s hips, bruises were gonna be there in the morning. The last twitches of his cock in the trembling body below had Stan leaning down, pressing kisses to the side of his neck and on his shoulder. He was breathing hard, trying to come down from his orgasmic high, before he pulled his spent cock from his lover's gaping hole. 

Stan moved to lay on his side, on the bed, facing Rick. The other was still breathing heavily, body trembling lightly. His face was half buried in the blankets, mouth open, eyes glazed over in post coital bliss. Stan loved watching Rick as he basked in their love making. He also loved the fact that he made the other orgasm without even touching him. There were going to be teasing for the next few days, at least.

“Sh-shit. My fucking god, Lee. J-just, fuck.” Rick breathed out after he finally calmed down, slowly bringing his body down to lay on the bed flat. His eyes focused on the larger man, seeing his sweaty, flushed face and shit-eating grin. 

One large arm wrapped around a slender waist, pulling the spent body close. Lips pressed in a tender touch against Rick’s temple before meeting his own lips. 

“Yea, babe, I know.” Stan murmured against the other's thin lips before laying on his back. Sated and exhausted now. 

Rick rolled his eyes, smirking. He moved to lay his head on Stan’s shoulder, arm draped over his chest and one leg fitting between the other's thighs. He let out a tired command that turned the lights off, perks of being a genius, the room now bathed in the dim light of the moon.

“Happy bir-, happy birthday, Lee.” Rick yawned out, his eyes closed. He'd be cranky in the morning from feeling dried cum on his ass but he was too tired to deal with it now. 

Stan just let his arm wrap around the other's back, holding him close to his side. He stayed awake until he heard the soft snoring coming from the now sleeping man against him.

“Thanks,” Stan turned his head to press one last kiss to Rick’s forehead. “I love you.” 

He fell asleep within seconds.

\----

“--AADDY!” Rick’s voice screamed overhead. 

Ford's eye twitched as it had for the most of their _session_. He was just thankful that the kids weren't there. 

“Don’ be so uptight, darling. It is yer brother's birthday after all.” Fiddleford chastised the other as he tinkered with his latest project. It was another robot. 

Ford groaned and looked at the other man incredulously. “It's _my_ birthday too!” 

Fiddleford looked up from what he was doing. “I know that. That's why we celebrated it this mornin’ while everyone had gone to get the party ready for y'all.” He gave the other a sly smirk that left him blushing and stammering.

“Th-that’s, well, true but not the point!” Ford was flustered and just gave up, folding his arms and slumping back in his chair. There was no point in arguing this with southern man.

Chuckling, Fiddleford got up, setting his tools down for the night. He got behind Ford, kissing his temple, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. 

“Well, the kids are still out for ‘nother few hours. We can celebrate again.” He whispered, breath hitting Ford's ear and making him shiver.

With that, Fiddleford made his way to their shared room. It didn't take a genius to get the idea. Ford quickly got up and followed after his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus implied Fiddleauthor! Since, well, they are twins. And I just love when Ford gets annoyed. Fidds makes my heart warm, so pure. 
> 
> I don't know where the feels came from. I just wanted smut, dammit! They're so difficult. Stan made sure Rick was asleep before saying anything sappy. Stan’s such a gooey sappy guy sometimes. I love it. 
> 
> I'll go work on my other stuff now. After I sleep. And go to pridefest. Anyone else celebrating pride this weekend, have fun and be safe!


End file.
